


Miraculous Moments

by FantasyCrest (MagicsChampion)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicsChampion/pseuds/FantasyCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As secondary school ends so too comes the battle between good and evil as those involved make preparations for the future. Though everything may be for the better Adrien has regrets about Marinette but of course those did and Lila did wield Miraculous so a miracle is possible even without magic. Song fic. Piece for Miraculer March 2016. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Alright what we have here is my contribution to Miraculer March 2016. I got it in on the last day so I managed something with this. What spawned this was the result of a theme I saw on Tumblr then I listened to stuff from the Anastasia movie (the 1977 version) and then I thought about the song Paris Holds the Key and was thinking that song was made for something like this. So I made this and made it my contribution for Miraculer March. All things considered it turned out pretty good. I did tweak the lyrics to make it fit. On that note I hope you like this song fic. Remember whats in the brackets is the singer and parentheses is background singing. I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Anastasia in any way, shape, or form. Thanks goes to the YouTube users who helped with the lyrics and my beta reader Ashski of DeviantArt for helping me edit this. Reviews welcome.

Miraculous Moments

 

~Warning slight spoilers ahead!~

 

  
Stars glittered across the midnight skies of Paris as music was playing in the air. The streets were filled with people and there were few stalls and carts about that decorated the city. From a glance one would know it was a city ripe with joy.   
  
The reason being for this happiness was that it was graduation night for several secondary schools around the city. Since the Mayor's daughter was among those graduating, he had organized a grand festival. There was another reason to celebrate too.  
  
Close to a month ago, Hawk Moth's threat had ceased once and for all. Ladybug, Cat Noir and Volpina, the three guardians of this city, had worked together raiding his hideout. While they had never caught the man behind the mask, they had retrieved his Miraculous. This in turn saved the Kwami, Nooroo. So the city was being more exuberant than usual.   
  
This festival wasn't only a beginning, but an end as well. The three heroes who, with the help of Alya's blog, had said farewell to the fair city. It was hard for them to let go of the life they had come to know. It was even harder saying goodbye to their Kwami's, but still. Those gems were called Miraculous for a reason; giving their wielders their wishes. Whatever they may be.  
  
_Each person had a different wish the Miraculous granted. Strength, warmth, friendship... All qualities that matter in life_ , eighteen year old Adrien Agreste thought to himself. He stared up at the Eiffel Tower waiting for the real festivities of the evening to begin.  
  
_I may not have gotten everything I wanted..._  Adrien was broken from his reverie when he heard a voice speak to him.  
  
"I know that face. You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"  
  
Adrien turned to face the speaker and smiled. Before him was a girl with dark skin, brown hair and eyes, and more important, a close friend. "Hi Lila. Yeah, I'm thinking about her. She leaves tomorrow. My lady is leaving Paris..." He said with a sad smile.  
  
Lila was concerned as she said, "Well, she does have to get herself set up in Italy. After all, that school is one of the most reputable in fashion design. But you know, you have tonight. There is still time to tell her. There is still time to fight the fate you think is set in stone."  
  
"And then what?" Adrien responded in a bitter tone, "My lady gives up her future for me? I can't let that happen. If I tell her now, all that will be left is heartache."  
  
Lila stayed vigilant in giving him her advice. Even as she smiled, "You never know, Adrien. After all, miraculous things have happened before."  
  
"You've been hanging around me too long," He said dully as he tossed her a flat expression. Lila giggled. Adrien sighed as he smiled a small smile, "But really, Lila. Nothing good would come out of me telling Marinette my feelings for her."  
  
When it came to the three champions of good, Marinette or Ladybug, and Adrien a.k.a Cat Noir, depending on the guise, knew that Lila was Volpina. Being an Akuma victim six times over and a true Miraculous wielder from the seventh on would do that. Thankfully, only the two of them knew. In the event that allowed them to find Hawk Moth, it also revealed to Lila who Cat Noir was as well as Ladybug. Although, Ladybug had never known who the boy behind the mask was that she had secretly loved for well over a year.  
  
  
Maybe that's how it was, Adrien thought as he fell into step next to Lila as they went to meet their classmates. Or former classmates anyway.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts once again when Lila asked, "So Adrien, do you know what school you're going to yet?"  
  
He shook his head. "My dad said he had an idea in mind."  
  
By the end of his senior year, he had had no real idea what he wanted for the future. Surprisingly, his dad had stepped up with an idea for him, and given how their relationship had improved over the past year, Adrien had let him do it.  
  
Lila nodded as she caught sight of a familiar group moving closer to them. She decided to give one last push for him to tell Marinette the truth. "Adrien? You still have the key for the locket right?"  
  
Adrien looked at her warily, but nodded. His hand went up to clutch at the necklace under his shirt. It was a key that unlocked a locket that Cat Noir had made Ladybug to take before their final confrontation with Hawk Moth. He had told her he would give her the key when all was said and done, though he hadn't gotten the chance.  
  
Lila put on a fox grin, which set off alarms in Adrien's mind. Before he could do anything they reached the others and Lila threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend of a year.  
  
Nathanael laughed as he spun her around before kissing her. Adrien smiled as he thought _, I'll be surprised if he doesn't find some way to chase her to London._  
  
From the center of the class a voice called out, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! The festivities are set to begin, so let's all enjoy ourselves! No matter what existed." Chloe was the one who had spoken. She smirked at Marinette and Alya. They would never be friends, but at least the three of them weren't waging war like before.  
  
Adrien's heart ached at the sight of Marinette. She had turned into a beauty in her own right over the past two years. He had deep regret that nothing had ever happened between them. After awhile, Marinette didn't make any sort of move to go after him. Nino had once told him she liked him and that was saying something.  
  
Looks like I missed my chance.... Adrien mourned at the thought, even as he tossed a smile Marinette's way. The moment she looked at him a voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Welcome Graduates! On this night we celebrate the passing of students and super heroes farewell. With that said, let the music play." In the next few seconds music left the speakers.  
  
[Unknown man] "Students!"  
  
[Unknown female] " Welcome, students, to Paris! Here, have a flower on me."  
  
From the streets came people bearing baskets of roses that were handed out as the song went on.  
  
[Unknown female]"Forget where you're from. You're in France! Children, come! I'll show you that French joie de vivre!"  
  
As everyone took off, Adrien wandered around unaware that he was unconsciously following Marinette as the music went on.  
  
[Unknown female] "Paris holds the key to your heart. And all Paris plays a part. Just stroll two by two. Down what we call "la rue" And soon all Paris will be singing to you! Ooh La La! Ooh La La! Ooh La La!"  
  
As Adrien followed Marinette, he didn't notice Lila's sly grin as she approached Alya and Nino. He hadn't even noticed the conspirator-based looks the two gave her after she finished whispering to them. Now, they were all looking his way.   
  
As performers began to play, the music went on. He observed Marinette as she watched the fesitivites.  
  
[Unkown female] "Paris holds the key to l'amour! And not even Freud knows the cure. There's love in the air! At the Follies Begere! The French have it down to an art! Paris holds the key to your heart!"  
  
As Adrien stood in line for a soda, he turned to see Can-Can dancers arrive. He couldn't help snorting. Chloe's dad was clearly going all out.  
  
[Unknown female] "When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin. When your heart says don't, the French say do!"  
  
Then the dancers picked up and began to perform while singing.  
  
[Can-can dancers] "When you think you can't, you'll find you can can! Everyone can can can, you can can can too! Whee! Whee! Whee!"  
  
After Adrien got his soda, he turned around he watched as the students began to dance. As he looked through the crowd he could see that someone had asked Marinette to dance. He was slightly irritated; it itched him seeing her dance with someone else.  
  
As he raised his soda bottle, he considered his love as her image reflected in it. Sighing he sang.  
  
[Adrien] "Paris hold the key to her past. Yes, my lady, I've found you at last. No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end..."  
  
Adrien lowered the bottle as the music went on in chorus.  
  
[Unknown chorus] "Paris hold the key To your heart! You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!"  
  
Adrien turned around as Alya grabbed him with a wide grin on her face.  
  
[Alya] "Come dance through the night!"  
  
Adrien blinked at her as Nino came up and joined them.  
  
[Nino] "And forget all your woes!"  
  
Then Lila showed up in front of him singing, [Lila]"The city of light, where a rose is a rose!"  
  
As the two dragged him along, spinning and cavorting, Adrien never noticed how Lila had gotten a certain necklace off of him. Tossing a thumbs up at her fellow evil doers they trio smiled. The four joined their classmates sometime later at the Eiffel Tower. The singer from before picking up one more time.  
  
[Unknown female]" And one never knows what will start! Paris holds the key..."  
  
Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled sadly.[Adrien] "To her..."  
  
[Everyone]" Heart! Ooh La La! Ooh La La!"  
  
Fireworks went off and as everyone cheered. Marinette, for her part never noticed Lila sneaking a certain necklace into her coat pocket as the night went on....  
  
The next morning, Marinette was up early despite her late night. She began to pack everything she would need in Italy. Taking care she got a box bearing hidden mementos from her time as Ladybug. She made sure to tuck it into the stuff she was bringing with her, but something made her stop. She reached into the box pulling out a locket that had been given to her by a trusted partner.  
  
She observed the lock that was on it and Marinette smiled sadly. Silly kitty, she thought to herself, you never unlocked this for me.  
  
She sighed tucking the locket back into the box. Instead of putting it up though, she turned and saw her coat where she had left it last night. She picked it up from the floor when she suddenly heard a noise.  
  
Klink!  
  
Pausing, Marinette turned and looked down at the floor. It was a necklace; a key with a heart shaped handle hanging on black string. A note was entwined with the string. Picking it up and looking at the note, she saw two words "from Adrien". Marinette smiled.  
  
Looking at the key Marinette frowned, _I wonder why Adrien would give this to me. What is it for?_  She thought as she examined the key.  
  
_It feels familiar..._  Marinette's eyes widened as she looked at her Ladybug box.  _There's no way... Those two can't possibly be the same person._ Retrieving the locket she put they key into the hole.   
  
She was a little hesitant to turn the key, "There's no way this can be true. It'd be a miracle if things turned out like that." Marinette said to herself slowly turning the key expecting it not to work.  
  
In the silence of the room, the click it made sounded like a bullet. Her heart pounding, she opened the locket's cover reading the words inside. For a few seconds Marinette stared at it a little dumbfounded, then tears come to her eyes. Her body trembled as she sank to the floor.  
  
After all this time she had never quite gotten over Adrien, but her feelings hadn't exactly died either. And now this? It wasn't fair. Her face darted between the locket and her desk where her passport and ticket were waiting. Marinette began to cry.  
  
What was she gonna do?  


  
**  


  
Two months later, morning dawned upon an apartment in Milan. An alarm clock began to ring in a bedroom bearing black covers and from beneath it, a female hand emerged and shut it off. The hand went back under and moments later Marinette emerged. Sliding out of the covers she mumbled about to get up and start getting ready. Another hand reached out from under it startling Marinette as it grabbed her arm.  
  
With a squeak she was pulled back completely onto the bed where she was then pinned by a smiling Adrien. "And where do you think you're going, My Lady?" He purred at her.  
  
Marinette squealed, "Adrien, let me go Silly Kitty! I have to get ready for our first day of class and you do too!"  
  
Adrien giggled, "I know." As he nuzzled her nose and smiled the two kissed. On the bedside table was Adrien's class schedule for the same school as Marinette chosen by his father and next to it was a card from Lila.  
  
It said "Congratulations!" and "I told you so!"

 


End file.
